scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Evil
Heart of Evil is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fortieth overall in the series. Premise When a humanoid robotic dragon comes to Crystal Cove two super-hero vigilantes follow suit. Synopsis Five years prior, Radley Crown is working as a guard at Quest Labs when a dragon-like robot attacks before being beaten by Race Bannon. Dr. Quest then agrees to help save his dog's life. The gang visits Fred and Nova at their new van/home before going to City Hall. Velma shows them a device she made to try and decipher the Disk. They're surprised by a noise in the records room. They go there to find Blue Falcon and Dynomutt fighting the same robot from five years prior. After the robot runs away, the gang talks to Blue Falcon about the dragon robot before agreeing to help him track it down. Velma shows the Falcon how she got the records from the city hall. Soon after, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt launch an all-out assault on Destroido headquarters. Mr. E confronts them and the gang about why they are attacking his facility in such an obvious way. Blue Falcon threatens Mr. E, but is interrupted when a security alarm goes off revealing that the Dragon has attacked Destroido as well. The Dragon is revealed to be controlled by a man named Zin, who then tells the Dragon to abduct Blue Falcon and his dog for the Quest X Power Source. However, the Dragon grabs Scooby by mistake before flying away. Zin then starts interrogating Falcon, but fails when he realizes that he grabbed the wrong dog. The gang asks E about the power source, before going to the island in Blue Falcon's flying car. He is getting ready to throw Scooby and Falcon into the dungeon when he sees the gang arriving. He tries to destroy them but misses and they invade his fortress and beat up all of his security guards. After the fight, Falcon then reveals that Dynomutt was powered with the Quest-X power cell. Zin reveals that his attempts at stealing it were to rescue his daughter from the Dragon battle suit. Dynomutt uses a power cable to jump start the Dragon suit and remove Zin's daughter. Zin talks about how he appreciates their help, before setting the island to self destruct and leaving them to die. The gang floats off into the moonlight while Scooby and Falcon discuss whether he should devote the rest of his life to hunting down Zin. Cast and characters ;Credit errors * Clyde Kusatsu is credited as "Picknicker", although no such character appears. Villains * Dragon/Jenny Zin * Dr. Zin * Bobo Suspects None Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** City Hall ** Destroido Corp. *** Mr. E's lair * Quest Research Laboratories (flashback) * Volcano Island Continuity * This is the first time Mr. E shows fear to the person talking to him (namely Blue Falcon and Shaggy). * Daphne is shown to still have feelings for Fred as she wanted to visit him by herself. * During the fight scene, Daphne offers Fred to come live at her house since her parents has 20 spare rooms; this is followed through in the next episode. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on February 4, 2013. * This episode was aired in France on April 15 on Cartoon Network France. * Dr. Zin is also an enemy of Dr. Quest in Johnny Quest. * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are main characters in Hanna-Barbera's Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, which was originally a part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. * The origin of Dynomutt as a cyborg because of a medical emergency is like the Six Million Dollar Man. * Blue Falcon's line about seventeen ways to incapacitate them, all of which hurt, parodies a line from the comic book The Dark Knight Returns, "There are seven working defenses from this position: three of them disarm with minimal contact, three of them kill, one of them... hurts." * In the series schedule on the Cartoon Network site the episode is listed as The Heart of Evil. ** Maybe that was the original title of the episode but later was changed to Heart of Evil. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite what happened in the last episode, Nova is mysteriously absent in this episode and it's unclear where she's been placed. It's possible she was given to Fred for the time being as they both move into one of the spare twenty bedrooms of Daphne's mansion in the next episode, which she offers in this one. * Shaggy had some tatooing left over from Military School all over his body, including arms and face, although in previous episodes and even a few seconds before he teared off his shirt, the tatooing was not seen. * Sometimes Blue Falcon's hands are shown yellow-colored as if he wore gloves. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set released June 18, 2013. The episode is incorrectly listed as The Heart of Evil. Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes